he was never found again
by AK holic
Summary: I did this for a literature work for school. yes, before i found ibitsu.


It was a girl much younger than you. You had been walking alongside the deserted pavements of the haunted district, where no living mortal had bothered to set their foot on. The rain came with a soft trickle, and the air was fresh and soggy. You were hoping to get rid of the boredom that is eating your imagination, clogging its creative flow.

But nothing worked.

You expected ghosts to jump up with every corner you turned, and at your back whenever you twist your waist to see who is behind. There is no presence in this silent town, not a bird. Not a cat.

But there _was _a girl crouching on the pavement, drawing circles and flowers on the dirt with wickedly long fingernails. They were of a dusty hue of red, as if someone ripped out her nails and replaced them with fake ones, coated with glossy messy nail polish that got onto the cuticles of her nails, and somewhere around the middle phalanx. She was sobbing, wiping her dirt-filled nails in her ragged Lolita costume. Her hiccups were prominent next to your own breathing in the still town.

But it was wrong. Her silent whimpers and abrupt inhales were off. It was abnormal, a mix of happiness and sadness, a cross of laughter and tears. You had approached her for your weakness on kids, and of the fact that you need to go around her to continue your walk back home.

Run. Run as fast as your tired legs could carry you. It doesn't matter where you go. Just run. Even everything shouts at you to leave. Your instincts, your gut, the voices in your head. Usually you contradict these voices, weighing your desires and your duties carefully. But today, everything is saying one thing and one thing only and at the same time: run. Get away.

Weariness seeped into your muscles, searing them from within, taking away all feelings to them. Your breath comes in pieces, and with every breath comes a funny noise. You were gasping desperately for air as you splashed through muddy roads, paying close attention especially to your feet.

It was always your feet.

They were a double-edged sword. It can get you away from here, and you will owe it your very life. But it can also slip and there you are, watching the rain erase any trace of evidence of you ever being here.

Your heart is barely supporting you. Fear had rot away the only thing keeping you alive and moving now. Your lungs ached every time air enters it. Your fingers clasped around your tiny chest, and you willed your foot to take another step. _Just one step, one. _You could still hear the sickening thumps of the cold mallet hitting the ground, each thump accelerating your blood flow, overworking your heart even more. It echoed eternally through your thoughts as you cursed yourself for minding that girl in Lolita.

You wished you had not called out to her. You regretted bitterly having ever stepped into this place. The fatigue had completely shattered your bones by now and you reluctantly collapsed as your legs gave way to your weight. With your last strength you hauled yourself into a dark alley. The thumps have stopped when you crumpled into a useless heap, much to your relief. At least one danger is out of the way.

Your pulse regains its steady beat as you calmed down, energy healing away your sore tendons.

But all was too good to be true. As a white flash of lightning runs through the black sky, a red-toothed shadow of a girl raised her skinny arms. You screamed like hell as the blow came just as suddenly as she had appeared. The pain rippled and your chest felt hot as the mallet destroyed your ribcage. You hear the crackling of your bones shattering into splinters as easily as porcelain, the pieces digging deep into your lungs and pained your breathing.

The girl's stitched left eye began to open, the delicate strings snapping. With a grin stretched beyond the skin's flexibility limit, her right eye began to glow vermillion, dead pupils shifting in an unnatural speed. Blood began to stream down her chin from the empty void of her left and the blood from her grin. Her forehead cracks open and through fallen pieces, parts of her brain drips out. She opened her mouth and slurps it up happily. With a crooked laugh and a childish giggle she once again raised her hands.

It was an inhuman strength. The mallet drives deep into your poor feet, dissolving bones and flesh together with scarlet. The smell of blood mingled with dripping rain was nauseating. You howled in pain, your fingers twitching but could do nothing but lay limp on your torso's blood splatter. You repeated to do so until your larynx cracked. You could no longer scream, your voices are silent. No one can come to your aid. You could no longer voice your pleas. You are all alone.

The girl chuckled. Had she a normal face anyone would have though her cute. But no, instead she had an empty void in her left eye, a glowing right and a mad grin dripping bloodlust. She repeatedly hammered your leg, crushing tibia and ankles, the blood getting on her pale face until her white dress was covered in blood. Only then did she stop and turned to you, finally getting a real look at you. Her right eye kept shifting, velocity increasing with every second, left and right, left and right. Until such time it was shifting so quickly it dived into the socket.

Her had jerked a bit and she moves into your face, the smell of decay wringing your nose, wagging her tongue right in front of your widened eyes with her eyeball in the middle. A dead eye with a dark hue of red clouding it. You gasped for breath as your silent scream didn't ease any of your pain. Your sanity was slowly eaten away by the bleak atmosphere around you. Insanity was taking over. You lost all identity, no more '(name)' remains on earth. Only one hope remained. To die.

Finally the girl showed some mercy, and blood drips off the holes in her face, the cracked forehead, the widened mouth. She had a sad grin on her face, as if she didn't want you to leave. As if she was crying. She closed her eyes as tear-like blood flows down her cracking face. Singing in a hurt voice, she raised her mallet once more, and as your eyes change their mind in the last minute, widening and leaving the pupils shaking, you watched your life end right before your very eyes. your skull cracked open the minute the mallet touches your head, and the sickening crunch of it dissolving was the last thing you heard.


End file.
